Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005)
Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long is an American superhero animated television series. It produced by Walt Disney Television Animation created by Jeff Goode. It premiered on Disney Channel on January 21, 2005 and ended it's run on September 1, 2007. With the Voice Talents of *Pam Adlon *Dante Basco - Jake Long *Jeff Bennett - Baby Chick Man (ep21), Brownie#1 (ep8), Chef (ep21), Councilor Kulde (ep8), Dragon Student (ep8), Football Jock (ep9), Goblin (ep3), Guide Sprite (ep12), Hog Caller (ep3), IMP (ep6), Jaren MacArthur (ep10), Jonathan Long, Leprechaun McBreen, Loud Speaker (ep2), Messenger Fairy (ep6), Messenger Fairy (ep9), News Reporter (ep10), Old Woman Fu (ep9), Petite Messenger Fairy (ep2), Police#1 (ep3), Police Officer (ep6), Police Officer#1 (ep7), Security Guard (ep21), Sprite Elder#1 (ep12), Sprite Elder#2 (ep12), TV Announcer (ep4), The Huntsman, Waiter (ep21), Additional Voices *Susanne Blakeslee - Dolores Derceto *Dee Bradley Baker - Griffin Baby (ep21), Jersey Devil (ep12), Scarab Beetle (ep5), Waiter (ep21), Additional Voices: Driving Instructor (ep41) *Nicholas Brendon - Huntsboy#89 *Clancy Brown - Dark Dragon (ep8), Additional Voices *Amy Bruckner - Haley Kay Long *Corey Burton *Nestor Carbonell *Tia Carrere *Lacey Chabert - Jasmine (ep2) *Diane Delano - Ogelvy (ep6) *Grey DeLisle *Jessica DiCicco *John DiMaggio - Antique Dealer (ep7), Blonde Undercover Henchman (ep9), Brownie#2 (ep8), Dwarf Elevator Operator (ep8), Elf (ep4), Fu Dog, Herbert (ep9), Herbert Goblin (ep2), Leprechaun (ep13), Messenger Fairy (ep21), O.S. Emcee (ep21), Ogre (ep2), Ogre (ep13), Police Officer#2 (ep3), Police Officer#2 (ep7), Ralph (ep10), Singer (ep4), Spirit (ep6), Tree (ep6), Additional Voices *Charlie Finn - Spud Spudinski, Teenage Worker (ep21) *Jonathan Freeman - Jack Frost (ep13), Pandarus, Additional Voices *Will Friedle *Macy Gray - Ms. Jenkins (ep5), Trixie's Grandmother *Melissa Greenspan *Jennifer Hale - Cerebus (ep13), Ghostly Woman (ep21), Iris (ep13), Stage Manager (ep13), Stage Manager (ep21), Additional Voices *Monty Hall - Monty Hall (ep13), Additional Voices *Amy Hill *Charity James *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah - Trixie's Mom (ep7) *Kittie - Courtney (ep10), Girl (ep10), Lafy Leprechaun (ep7), Origami Girl (ep3), Shaniqua (ep4), Trixie Carter *Don Lake - Stan the Sewer Troll (ep1) *Tress MacNeille *Wendie Malick - Aunt Patchouli (ep6) *Ron Masak *Kyle Massey - Huntsboy#88 *Edie McClurg - Giantess (ep13), Hunchback (ep13), Tooth Fairy, Additional Voices *John C. McGinley - Dr. Diente (ep4) *Candi Milo *Phil Morris *Paige Moss *Rene Mujica *Liliana Mumy *Matt Nolan - Brad Morton *Sandra Oh *Laura Ortiz *Kay Panabaker *Rob Paulsen *Stephen Prince *Sue Rose *Paul Rugg - Cab Driver (ep7), Hans Rotwood, Henchman (ep9), Petite Messenger Fairy (ep1), Triangle Boy (ep3), Additional Voices *Kevin Michael Richardson - Santa Claus (ep13) *Daryl Sabara *James Sie *Brenda Song *Mindy Sterling *David Ogden Stiers - Crew Man (ep3), Narrator (ep3) *Tara Strong - Kara, Pretty Girl#1 (ep2), Sara, Veronica, Additional Voices *James Arnold Taylor *Stephen Tobolowsky - Troll (ep6) *Lauren Tom - Councilor Chang (ep8), Drill Sergeant (ep12), Middle Aged Woman (ep10), Old Lady (ep6), Pretty Girl#2 (ep2), Susan Long, Swedish Masseuse (ep2), Additional Voices *Kari Wahlgren - Centaur (ep13), Mermaid (ep13), Silver, Wood Nymph (ep13), Additional Voices *Hynden Walch *Sean Whalen - Geek Boy (ep9), Ogre Announcer (ep9) *Mae Whitman - Little Girl (ep21), Rose/Huntsgirl, Additional Voices *Clarence Williams III - Councilor Andam (ep8), Additional Voices *April Winchell *Adam Wylie - Fred (ep8), Additional Voices *Keone Young - Brownie#3 (ep8), Long Lao Shi, Reporter (ep13) Category:Cartoons Category:2005 Cartoons